Got Dancing Shoes to Fly Away
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, days 510-511, 517-518, 524-525:  top 16  Brittany is about to be made an offer that could change her life and the Glee Club's too.
1. One Step, Found

Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 24th cycle. Now cycle 25!

**It's cycle 25!** If you'll recall, back in cycle 10 I did my top 15 of favorite things (characters, ships, friends..) in Glee, with a ficlet for each of the numbers, and a chapter fic for number 1 (check out last time's chart). Now this time around, in order to schedule in a friend's birthday, it's a top SIXTEEN, and the number one's six-chapter fic will be split in three blocks... (5 ficlets-2 chapters-5 ficlets-2 chapters-5 ficlets-2 chapters) It's less confusing than it seems, I promise ;) Here we go!  
**Number 1, Chapter 1!** As mentioned above, doing things a bit different this time, with two chapters of the number one position after every five days, so here it is! The number one once again is... Brittany! :)

* * *

**"Got Dancing Shoes to Fly Away"**

**1. One Step, Found  
Brittany  
Ties to "Midnight Kiss" **

Her mother would say paranoia didn't look good on her. It didn't happen all the time; most times she probably wouldn't notice these things enough to grow concerned, so if she did notice them it had to be significant enough. When she did notice, she might try to tell herself that it wasn't real. But inevitably she would turn to something of a spy, get to the bottom of things… it didn't tend to end well… There were levels, still, and what came to her attention now was of the 'high alert' level.

It had started one day in the middle of Cheerios practice, out on the field. Usually when there were people up in the bleachers, students hanging out, for example, she would make an effort to put on a good show. Whatever they were practicing at the time… they were in position as an audience, so they deserved to be entertained. She'd notice them, almost catalogue them… and strangers got whatever designation she could think of… Red Hat Boy, Ugly Bag Girl, Gold Shoes Guy… Ugly Bag Girl 2… Some categories had to be retired.

He was called Green Scarf Man. He looked interested enough, so she gave it all she had. When practice was done though, she didn't think too much of it. A couple nights later, they had a game to cheer for. Somewhere around halftime, she spotted him in the crowd… Green Scarf Man. Again, she put the thought away… He could like cheerleading… or football… He was just interested.

One day in Glee practice, in the auditorium, she saw him out in the seats, in the back… His scarf made him stand out. Now she just didn't understand anymore. Still she didn't know why he was there, and she didn't feel targeted or anything of the sort… The others, like Santana or Quinn, had probably noticed him, too… So again she put it aside.

Even then though, because she expected it, she started seeing him everywhere. On second look it would never be him, but it happened so many times that she started believing it. Now she just expected to see him there and, having no idea of who he was, always just silently sitting in the distance, it created fear inside her which, unrestrained, could just lead to chaos…

It came to the point where she would not, could not go anywhere without someone at her side. She had gone from holding on to Santana's pinky to keeping a death grip on her arm. Santana didn't complain, although she did worry for her. So finally she'd asked what was wrong.

"There's this guy I've been seeing," she started. "He was at Cheerios practice, and the game, and even at Glee… He's always in the audience…"

"Well that's good. I should go," Santana replied in barely more than a breath, removing herself before she could realize she'd misinterpreted Brittany's meaning of 'seeing.' Now the blonde was back on her own and clueless that her choice of words was the problem. So when she tried herself again on others like Quinn, Mike, Artie, and the lunch lady, all she got was confusion and slow quiet retreats. With every abandon, Brittany felt more lost in her problem… Not to mention that she kept thinking she saw him.

She started thinking the worse of Green Scarf Man. She remembered the talks, from here and there, about creepy guys and all that… What if he was one of those… She'd be easy prey, wouldn't she… or he could collect cheerleaders… She tried to spin the story another way, to get that feeling to stop grabbing at her heart and squeeze the ever loving life out of it… Maybe he was a secret uncle she'd never met, or a secret brother… A baby left on a doorstep and he'd found her again… to lock her in the basement and play games, okay, this wasn't working… Now she was back to panicking.

The next Cheerios practice came around, and once again there they were, out on the field. Brittany stood at the doors, peering out, scanning the stands… Blue Hat Girl, Ugly Bag Girl Seventeen… Maybe he was gone, it was over… She took careful steps…

"Brittany, get out here!" Coach Sylvester called with her bullhorn. The girl jumped and shuffled over to the group of cheerleaders out on the field. As she moved, she looked over her shoulder… She turned her head back forward in a snap… Green Scarf Man… She couldn't see him before, from where she'd been standing. She could be alright, in practice… just block him out… Not really… She'd do okay for a while, and then she'd see a flash of green scarf, and she'd get distracted… Coach Sylvester would have her run laps for a week, probably…

That afternoon, she left with Mike to get to the dance studio. After they'd stepped in with little Millie Jamison's dance class, as substitute dance teachers, they had been called on a few more times, on a semi-regular basis, and this week with a teacher out, they had the class all week, after school. It was money, and fun… how could they say no. She wondered if he'd be there though… Green Scarf… If he was, then it really would be about her… At least she wouldn't be alone…

She got lost in the spirit of the class… The kids loved 'Mickey and Britt,' and they would not stand still. They had their warm-up dash, then the lesson… She didn't see him… but he was there all along. He was no menace, just patient… When the class ended, Brittany said goodbye to the kids, and Mike… She put her jacket on and turned… She startled.

"Sorry about that. Brittany, right?" She started shaking her head, hoping to 'lose' him, but he'd probably see right through her, so she 'admitted' and gave a nod. "I've been watching you," he told her, and she had a whimper. "You're really good," he reached in his pocket, and she almost braced to run, but then he pulled out… a business card. She frowned. "James Maurizio," he introduced himself. "Can we talk?"

Once he told her who he was, she felt all anxiety leave her… replaced with questions.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	2. Two Steps, Tried

**"Got Dancing Shoes to Fly Away"**

**2. Two Steps, Tried**  
**Brittany (+ Santana, Mike)**

When Brittany left the studio, she managed to get a hold of Mike. He always went to the diner after, so she knew she'd be able to get him. He had just paid and gotten his things when Brittany popped up at his side. "Mike!" she spoke, and he almost dropped his things.

"Hey, I thought you were going to…"

"I need you to take me to Santana's; we need to talk," was her request. Mike wasn't sure if she wanted him to take her so she could talk to Santana, or if she wanted to talk to them both… she didn't look willing or able to go on, but it looked important to her, so he went with her to his car. As he drove to Santana's, he could see she had an envelope in her hands, and the way she held it, this probably had to do with why she him take her.

Santana's mother let them in, and at her bedroom door, Brittany knocked and looked inside, giving Santana just one moment of seeing her before she walked in with… "Mike?" Santana sat up, her one moment of believing one thing being ambushed into becoming another. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Mike took a seat, still with what he'd bought at the diner… He hadn't had a chance to touch any of it. Santana frowned, and he blinked: you leave crumbs, your ass is mine, her eyes would say. He was cautious.

"I talked to him today, well… he talked to me, and…"

"Who did?" Santana and Mike both asked at once.

"Green Scarf Man," Brittany shrugged, like she expected them to know. The two shared a look; they didn't. "I told you about him."

"When?" Santana asked.

"A couple days ago? I told you, he was at Cheerios practice, and the game, and Glee Club… He was following me…" Brittany summarized, and finally succeeded in getting her point across… and getting a reaction out of Santana.

"Who's following you?" she asked, like all she needed was a name and a place and the problem would be dealt with in a manner most swift and final.

"No, it's okay," Brittany shook her head. "He's not a weirdo."

"What is he then?" Mike asked, still confused. At this point, Brittany opened the envelope, which they saw had her name written on, in pen, and some kind of seal, in the top left corner. She pulled out James' card and held it out; Santana snatched it up.

"He works for this school, and he goes out to look for students," Brittany explained.

"Like a scout?" Mike asked.

"Yes?" she didn't sound completely sure. "He said he saw me on a tape, and he came to see me in person, to make sure." Now the other two looked up… this was starting to make sense, though neither of them liked the implications…

"He wants you to go to that school?" Mike asked, and Brittany nodded.

"Wait, hold on, how do we know he's legit?" Santana asked.

"He gave me this," she pulled a folded-sheet from the envelope. "For the auditions." This time Mike took it.

"I know this place, they're really good," he confirmed. Santana looked at him, then to Brittany… This was real.

"It's not in Ohio though, is it?" she guessed.

"Boston," Brittany and Mike both answered. They were all silent for a while.

"Are you going to go?" Santana asked the blonde, softly.

"I don't know," she looked down. That's why I wanted to tell you guys. No one knows; can we keep it that way?"

"Of course," Mike replied, and after a moment Santana also agreed, bowing her head. "Do you want to?"

"I don't know, maybe…" Brittany started. "This could be my one chance, I mean… We all know I'm not getting into college by myself, but… if I go, I won't have you guys…"

"You should do it." Mike and Brittany looked up when Santana spoke. The two cheerleaders met eye to eye; Brittany hadn't expected that. Santana hadn't expected it either, truthfully. But the fact was this was for Brittany's sake, and it had to take precedent. "At least for the audition; that won't hurt. When is it?"

"Saturday after next," Mike read off the sheet. "I can go with you if you want," he offered.

"We'll both go," Santana added. Brittany smiled. It was decided.

"For a week and a half, none of them said a word. There were near misses, but they kept it hidden. They would take a bus, then a train, and finally a cab. They were all packed and on their way, bright and early on Saturday morning. The audition was at just the right time for them to leave in the morning and be back in Lima late that night. Brittany would spend the night at Santana's, just as she had on the night of Friday to Saturday.

It was like a field trip coupled with an evasion for the three of them. Their favorite part was the train, right up until their actual arrival in Boston. There was no time for them to play tourist though, not if they wanted to arrive for the required time; Santana had been self-appointed to make sure of that.

Finally though, they made it. Brittany went to change, and then the three of them went and sat, and they waited… Flanked by her friends, Brittany felt as good as having parents on either side of her, the way some of the others who were waiting did… They were family…

"I think I might be sick," she revealed as the last one before her turn went by.

"You don't have to, you're going to be the best one in there," Santana told her.

"She's right," Mike added, then, "Although if you feel sick you might want to go now instead of…" He was cut off with a glare from Santana and, a moment later…

"Brittany Pierce?" the woman stood by the door and called the name, like she had since they'd arrived. The three got up. They'd stand at the back to watch, whether they let them or not. Brittany looked to them both. Almost all at once, both Santana and Mike stepped up for a side hug, which melded into a group hug.

"Go on and show them some Lima pride," Santana told her.

"I thought you hated it," Mike frowned.

"Well they don't need to know that," Santana simply excused herself as they ushered Brittany in… They were all as nervous as the next.

**TO BE CONTINUED (MONDAY)**


	3. Three Steps, Told

_A/N: Five more positions gone, so back to our number one for today and tomorrow! :D_

* * *

**"Got Dancing Shoes to Fly Away"**

**3. Three Steps, Told  
Brittany (+ Santana, Mike) **

When the audition had ended, they'd told her she would get an answer a few weeks later. There was nothing left to do so, after getting dinner, they had started on their journey back to Lima, Ohio. Now the wait would begin. She didn't know if she would be getting a letter, or a phone call, but as the days began to pass the only thing she wanted was to know if they'd say yes or no… Then maybe she'd know what her answer was supposed to be.

She had more than enough reasons on either end; the trick was figuring out which column had more merit.

There was a whole lot of appeal in this for her to go, she knew. It was already so exciting to think that they had found her so worthy as to single her out and invite her to try out… This was so much bigger than anything she'd ever been through. But it was more than that. It was like she'd told Santana… this could be her one shot to get something started for herself. College wasn't going to happen, not without something to open up the way like this… she'd be stuck, and she didn't want that. She wasn't just thinking for college though; already at McKinley she was just… trapped. She went to class, day after day, and even if she did understand some parts, most classes just left her with a headache and a feeling that she was just not that smart…

Leaving Lima wasn't so much an incentive in either direction. She knew a lot of them really looked to get out and go live pretty much anywhere else but, to be honest, she didn't mind it… Lima was familiar, Lima was home. Everyone she cared about was there… So if anything at all governed the choice to leave or stay, it was them. If she left, she would be in a city so much bigger than her own, without anyone she knew. She'd make new friends, of course, she would… But they wouldn't be her friends, not Santana, or Mike, or the Glee Club… They knew her, they were good to her, and losing that… it was kind of scary, so much that she could want to keep herself from experiencing that.

She knew sometimes it was necessary, and maybe someday, but… She was still young; it was normal, right? She didn't use to think about these things so much, not the way she did now. She didn't know what had made her like this, but she knew it wasn't wrong; she should feel it.

They were her thoughts, her considerations, every day, but then there were the others, Santana and Mike… No one else knew, still, though she imagined they had to either know something was up, or they would write it up to Brittany being Brittany… But Santana and Mike, they knew. Mike mostly just asked if she'd heard yet and, once she said she hadn't, he would reassure her if she showed any concerns. Then Santana… she looked both determined that this was right and determined that she'd never done anything so stupid as to even encourage this. When Brittany would tell her that she hadn't heard from them yet, her words would say 'You will, it's fine,' but her face said 'oh thank goodness.'

Getting home, she would look through the mail – nothing. She would check messages – none. So she would tell herself 'maybe tomorrow,' and that was that. But then one day she got home and… the envelope was on the table, propped up against the wall. She saw her name, saw the seal… She almost blinked to see if, when she opened her eyes again it would still be there. Instead, she reached out her hand and picked it up… Just touching it, she got chills.

Part of her wanted to run out and find Santana, or Mike, or both, so she wouldn't be on her own when she opened it, but then she realized… Either way, she'd have to make a decision, if it said yes… And if that was the case, then she preferred having it already figured out. So she went up to her room sitting on her bed, with the envelope. She felt it, like thickness would tell her what was inside.

Finally she tore the side and shook out the contents… She turned the sheets around and reading carefully. There was not much to interpret though…

"_Dear Miss Pierce, we are pleased to inform you that you have been selected…"_

She read the whole thing four times and, just to be sure, she read it two more times… Every time she got through it, her heart beat a little faster. Finally she had to confirm it to herself… she had made it, she was in. She fell back on her bed, still holding the papers, bringing them up to her eyes again from time to time, to make sure once more that she wasn't dreaming.

And then… she smiled… She smiled… she was smiling… Did that mean she wanted to go? Was she supposed to go? Wondering whether to go or not was one thing when she didn't know if they would take her, but now… They liked her, they wanted her… They thought she could do it, so what would it mean if she said no?

Could she do it though? Leave her whole life behind? The joy from a moment ago just went right out of her again. She couldn't decide, not like this… not by herself, as much as she wanted to… She needed them.

So she called Santana, and then Mike, and asked them both to come over. She wouldn't say why, but they knew what it had to be, so they were on their way. Mike arrived first, finding Brittany just as he had, the day she had him drive her to Santana's, clutching the envelope. She wouldn't say a word until they had both arrived, so they sat and waited. Mike slowly craned his neck to try and see the sheets sticking out of the torn envelope, and Brittany slowly pulled them away, suspicious.

Santana showed up five minutes later and, when she sat down, Brittany took out the sheets and laid them out on the table, in front of them.

"I made it," she revealed. Santana froze, as Mike reacted and moved to hug her.

"Yeah… of course you did," Santana snapped out of it. "Looks like you've got some… smart people over there." Brittany looked over at her, smiling, and Santana moved to hug her back. She was still holding her, and then…

"I think… I'm going to say yes," Brittany spoke. The room was quiet, as Santana pulled back. "I just need to know that you guys are okay with it, I… I'm scared if I leave… you'll forget me, or something, but… I really do kind of want to go…" her eyes were brimmed with her indecision.

"Then you should go," Santana was once again the one to say it. "We're not going to forget; that would never happen, least of all with me… or him," she indicated Mike. "Besides, Boston isn't that far off. We can totally come down and visit you."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Brittany smiled.

"And we can chat on the computer," Mike pitched in, then, "I'm sure there's someone who can turn it on for you."

"Actually, Santana showed me," Brittany revealed.

"Even better," Mike nodded. The three shared looks.

"I'm going," Brittany announced. "I'm in."

**TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)**


	4. Four Steps, Revealed

_A/N: The final two chapters will come next Tuesday and Wednesday!_

* * *

**"Got Dancing Shoes to Fly Away"**

**4. Four Steps, Revealed**  
**Brittany (+ New Directions & Will)**

They had kept the secret within their trio for so long, so all along it felt… contained, and small, and safe. Now that the choice was made though, it was time to crack the shell open and let everyone know. They would let her do it, though they had needed to explain that she had to tell the others. They could tell she didn't want to do it. She didn't want to upset anyone, especially them. Still, she had to do it… she couldn't just go. So at the next Glee Club practice, Brittany sat there, watching, waiting… wanting to step up but needing just one more little… "Mr. Schuester?" Santana spoke, raising her hand. As he turned to look at her, she turned to look at Brittany.

"Yes, Santana?" he asked. Brittany looked to her friends, who gave her a nod. "Do you have something to share?"

"A-Actually, I do," Brittany spoke, looking at the teacher. He signalled for her to take center stage. The others weren't sure what was going to happen, if the blonde was about to start singing… The thought had crossed her mind, although she wouldn't really know of a song to say 'I'm going away to a dance school'… She had thought about doing that goodbye song by the Spice Girls…

"Brittany?" Mr. Schuester spoke, and she looked at him. She must have been silent for a while.

"There was this guy, he saw me dancing, and he wanted me to audition, for a school," she started.

"Wow, really?" Rachel spoke up. The others looked at her. "I mean, I didn't think they would come to Lima…"

"Please, small cities are like gold mines for those people," Mercedes pointed out.

"Well, that's great," Will brought them back. "So they'll want you to audition, that's… is that what you had to say?" he asked.

"Yes," Brittany nodded, then got a 'go on' signal from Santana and Mike. "Oh, but I already did my audition, in Boston."

"When?" Quinn asked.

"Weeks ago. It was fun," she smiled, reminiscing. "We took a train to Boston, and we waited… I almost got sick…"

"Get to it," Santana urged, before the explanation degenerated.

"Right, sorry," Brittany nodded, then paused. "I got a letter…" she looked to the others, who awaited the answer, almost like she had. "I got in," she smiled. The reaction was immediate, congratulatory. People got up and came to hug, shake hands, high five… It made her feel so good, so loved, she sort of forgot the other part of this… just like they had. It was Tina who made the leap first.

"Wait, does that mean you're going?" Everyone got quiet, as they caught on as well.

"You're leaving?" Mercedes asked. Brittany looked down for a moment, feeling that sense like she was abandoning them again.

"I'm starting in a couple weeks."

"But we…" Rachel started, and Santana resisted smacking her upside the head by speaking up.

"Brittany made her choice," her voice was higher, to draw their attention. "And it wasn't easy," she toned down. "So watch it," she turned to Rachel now.

"No, but I'm going to say it," Rachel insisted. "You're going to say that I'd complain about losing one of if not our best dancer and also our twelfth member, and yes that is part of it, but…" she looked back to Brittany. "What I wanted to say is… we'd miss you," she bowed her head, and she smiled when Brittany did. The blonde moved up to hug her.

"Thanks, Rachel," she told her, and it got the others smiling again… except Santana, who only looked sadder now that they'd gone and made it more real. "But you're right about the twelfth," Brittany told Rachel. It was one topic they had talked about on the train back from Boston a few weeks before. "I can help you guys find someone, before I go," she suggested.

"If you're up for it, that would be great," Mr. Schuester gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"And I was thinking… Maybe I could take something from each of you, to bring with me to Boston so… I won't forget you," she smiled slowly.

"Definitely," Quinn gave her a smile, and the others gave her nods.

"Like what?" Puck asked. Brittany looked around, then stopped at Mr. Schuester.

"Can I have one of your vests? You have plenty," she pointed out. There were some chuckles trying to subtle at that, while Will looked down at himself.

"Uh… sure, if that's what you want," he blinked.

"I know what we should do," Rachel spoke, and the others turned to her. "We'll have a party, a going away party, and we can bring those things there."

"That sounds good," Will agreed, looking to the others, who also gave their approval. That left one person, and they turned to her. "How about it, Brittany?"

"How about what?" she asked.

"The party," he explained, and she smiled.

"Oh, right," she nodded. "I'd love that…" she was a little more excited now, even if she could feel deep down that it would only drive the point home that she'd be leaving her world behind.

**TO BE CONTINUED (TUESDAY)**

**Question: What do you think the club would/should bring her? :)**


	5. Five Steps, Thought

_A/N: last two chapters, here we go! Still time to send in suggestions for the gleeks' farewell items!_

* * *

**"Got Dancing Shoes to Fly Away"**

**5. Five Steps, Thought  
Brittany **

She wasn't ready, not in any sense of the word. The closer she got to her departure date, the more this became evident. Her suitcases had been sitting in her room for days and all she'd managed to do with them was build some kind of staircase for her cat to reach her desk, which proved to be even more of a problem later. Even then, it wasn't just about the suitcases.

She had to figure they all meant well, but the more advice people gave her, the more she grew frightened at the thought of being out there on her own. She'd been through all this plenty of times in the weeks when she was waiting on her answer, but now it had come back, full force and stronger than ever. How could it not?

She was doing this; she was really doing this. The thought was running through her mind as she went and pulled the first suitcase open. It was one thing for it all to be just an idea, a possibility, but now it was actually happening. She was going off into the unknown, and she could barely keep track of the known, the world she had lived in all her life. What if she screwed it up? Everyone was going to look at her now, and expect her to succeed, because some guy had come and sought her out, picked her out of everybody else… her, and no one else. What would it mean if she messed it up?

Carrying the second suitcase over to her bed, she wondered how they'd get that to fit… was she supposed to bring everything? It would just be simpler if she could bring the whole room with her, as it was… then maybe she'd feel a bit more at ease, too? She was going to leave home, but all she wanted to do was hold on to as much of it as she could. And home wasn't just about the actual building; she'd learned that in Glee Club. And she had learned that, beyond that building, and her family-family, she had her Glee-family; they were part of the home equation, too. So that was what she needed, why she wanted those things from them. It would be like they were still with her… She'd only have to hold them and they'd be with her.

They'd been trying to hold auditions for Glee Club replacements. She had tried, well, Santana had tried to talk some sense into the Cheerios, hoping at least one of them would make the jump and hold up the dance torch in her place… as best they could, as Santana said… Maybe that was why no one had wanted to say yes… For all her persuasion, no one accepted or even considered. So they were left to address the general student body population of McKinley, hoping for… something. Only so far no one had signed up there either. If her anxieties weren't enough, knowing that her departure left them one member short of being able to compete did weigh on her, too. She felt something which, once she'd described it to Mike, was identified as selfishness. But then he told her she didn't have to feel that way, that they were all so proud of her, so happy for her, and that they'd find their way somehow.

All she could think about, pulling that third suitcase, was waking up that first morning in Boston. That was when it was really going to sink in… that it was done, that she was there… She had half a mind to ask her grandfather, who would make the journey down with her, to stay nearby in case she suddenly decided she just wanted to go home… not so he'd take her back, but so he'd get her to stay.

Because for all her anxieties, she also had joy... She was going to get to dance… all the time… Well, not all the time; she'd learned the hard way dancing in the shower was not a good idea. But the scale was about to be tipped over on 'class time/dance time'. She was going to get to do something she loved, day after day, what more could she ask for? Well, her friends, obviously, but she'd been through that. Everyone thought she was good enough, more than enough, so who was she not to listen?

"Hey, ready?" a voice startled her and she almost dropped the suitcase on her left foot, which would have been either tragic or ironic, or both, considering. She turned and saw Mike at the door.

"I'm still packing," she told him, and he smirked.

"No, I mean for the party."

"Oh," she blinked. "I thought Santana was picking me up."

"She was, but then she and Rachel got into it, so she sent me to get you so she wouldn't come back and find she'd been overturned. Her words, not mine… and those are just the ones I was willing to repeat," he bowed his head. Brittany smiled, then went to put on her shoes.

"Let's go," she nodded. She looked back to her room, which even now was starting to look empty. She was in what her grandfather would call an in-between state, now. Home wasn't quite home anymore, and the new place wasn't the new place yet either. She wasn't worried though… she was going to party.

TO BE CONCLUDED (TOMORROW)


	6. Six Steps, Realized

A/N: Sorry it took so long, end of the semester, been a couple crazy days! But here's the last chapter! (and yes, it's going to continue into series :D)

* * *

**"Got Dancing Shoes to Fly Away"**

**6. Six Steps, Realized  
Brittany, New Directions, Brittana **

There was always something about being at school after hours that was amusing to her. It was like being allowed somewhere forbidden… and who could say no to that? At the same time though, she knew it would be the last time she set foot in it, in a long time, if ever, and that made it just a little less fun. She wasn't going to focus on that though. She was going to a party, for her, where all these people she cared about would be, and they'd have these things for her… things to remember them by, when they wouldn't be around her anymore.

Mike dropped her off at the door, taking the car to park after. Before he let her go though, he figured the time was as good as any. "I wanted to give you my present now," he explained, and she smiled, suddenly anxious. He reached in the compartment in the car door and pulled out a long thin box with a bow on top. She looked like a giddy little kid as she shook the box before opening…

"Mike, that's your lucky laces," she identified, and he confirmed.

"I washed them first," he promised.

"But they're your lucky laces. If you don't have them anymore, you won't have your luck anymore either."

"I'll manage. Besides, you deserve a bit of luck, too. Not that you'll need it." Again, she smiled. "And if your shoes don't have laces…"

"I can wear them, like a bracelet," she indicated her wrist, the idea coming to her.

"Yeah," he agreed. They paused, and he moved to hug her, as best he could in their position. "I'm really going to miss you… It just won't be the same." Her face grew sad. "Or I just don't want to face that class of kids on my own," he achieved his goal to make her smile again.

So she got out of the car, the box in hand, and headed into McKinley High. As she neared the Glee room she could already hear music. And as she entered, her eyes grew wide… It had never looked so festive. The decorations were bright and colorful, just as she'd hoped, including a banner which read 'Congratulations, Brittany!" From the liberal use of gold stars, in the 'C' and the 'B', she could take a wild guess who had made it.

When they saw her, they all swarmed in to greet her. The first one she actually spoke to though was Santana. "What's that?" she asked of the thin box in her hands.

"Mike's present," she explained. Santana moved to get a large box with a cover, which sat on the piano, moved to the side for the occasion. "Looks empty."

"That's because it is." Brittany frowned. "That's not your present. I just thought it might be good to have, to keep those presents together." Now Brittany smiled, and Santana opened the box for her to put Mike's inside. "I'll give you mine later," she revealed as she put the cover back on the box. As the evening kicked off, Brittany got carried off into the dance, almost forgetting about what this evening was… But then, one by one, they would take their turn and either approach or pull her aside, present in hand. The first was Mercedes, who reached up and pulled the hat from her head and put it on Brittany's.

"I thought it would look good on you," she explained, and her smile said it all: she was right. Brittany hugged her and thanked her. The next was Puck, who reached in his pocket and retrieved a yellow guitar pick, presenting it to the blonde.

"It's not worth a lot, but…" he shrugged.

"Yes, it is," she corrected, continuing in her hugs. Then came Quinn, who handed her a box. Brittany pulled the top off, then some paper, and snug in more paper she found a small porcelain figurine of a ballerina. Brittany gasped, and Quinn smirked; she'd figured that would be the reaction.

"I've seen you look at it so many times, when you were over at my house, it made sense," she told her. Brittany was sure to put the paper and box top back, making sure the figurine was safe before she hugged the one who'd given it to her. She then went and put those three presents in the box along with Mike's. Before she had the box closed, Rachel came up to her.

"I like the banner," Brittany told her, looking back at it. Rachel looked back at it, looking pleased as punch that she liked it. Then she pulled a gift bag from behind her back and offered it out to Brittany. She reached inside and her hand found something… soft, squeezable, like plush… It was a cushion, yellow… golden… shaped like a star. Brittany nodded with a smile; what else would it be, to remember Rachel Berry by… She added the cushion to the box. The next two presents didn't require any words.

First came Mr. Schuester, who looked a little confused still as he handed her a bag, containing just what she'd asked… one of his vests. She gave a big smile, so glad he'd done it. Then came Kurt, who gave her a neatly wrapped present, which gave her pause at first, being that it was so thin. But then she unwrapped it and burst out laughing.

"It's perfect," she told him, looking at the sign with the door knob hole at the top, which read _"Do not come in under any circumstances. I'm making out with a girl."_

"I figured it was appropriate, considering…" he told her, and she hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She put the two new items in her box and went back to dance. One more song went by and then came Sam who, much like Mercedes, had been wearing his present all along. He unzipped his hoodie and took it off, holding it out to Brittany.

"It's yours? I thought it was Finn's… or Mike's… or…"

"I think they were on sale," he shrugged. She smiled and bowed her head before hugging him in thanks. She was just realizing she was getting a good lot of clothes, and wondered if someone would give her pants or a skirt or… Artie rolled up then, stopping before reaching in the space between his back and the chair, pulling out a wrapped package… maybe it was pants… It wasn't. They were gloves, fingerless, the kind he'd wear all the time. When she saw them, she beamed.

"My aunt and uncle live in Boston. She said if you ever wanted a home-cooked meal instead whatever you guys will have over there, her door is always open."

"Awesome… Although there might be a draft... and stray cats," she cautioned. He just nodded along. Then came Tina, who reached in her pocket and pulled out a long chain, from which a silvery key hung. She'd seen it around her neck plenty of times.

"These are full of memories, so…. They're pretty meaningful. I guess this one will be to remember this… all of us, together." Brittany nodded and hugged her, almost picking her up, which made them both laugh. There were only two left, and after dropping off these latest presents in the box, she was approached by Finn, who reached in his back pocket and pulled out what had been protruding from them all night… drum sticks. Brittany took them, struck them together, tried to spin one between her fingers and almost dropped it.

"They're kind of luck…"

"Not you, too," she spoke to herself, hugging him extra tight, as though it would return some of this luck he was surrendering. "Thank you," she told him.

The evening wore on, and though she was enjoying herself she couldn't help but wonder… when would the last one come? People started to leave, and they said their goodbyes… there were tears, and once that started, the party was pretty much over. In the end, Santana was there to drive her home. Before they left McKinley though, Santana reached by the foot of the piano for a wrapped bundle. Brittany rested it on the instrument before unwrapping it. What she found inside made her hands pause, as she looked back to Santana.

"Wouldn't feel right having it there on my own," she explained. Brittany pulled out the knit blanket, holding it up to herself. It was always so warm, and it smelled like her. When they would sit and watch movies, or TV, or anything, they would sit, with the blanket over their legs. Santana opened the box, and Brittany refolded the blanket, put it inside… now it was complete; now she would leave soon. "Come on, I'll drive you home." Santana carried the box to the car; Brittany was too busy looking around, to the halls she was leaving. When they reached the car, she put the box down and she turned to the blonde, following through with a hug, a tightest embrace. "They're all going to suck, you know? Whoever they try and replace you with."

"I know," Brittany told her.

"Promise you'll be careful over there. It's not Lima," she insisted.

"I know," Brittany told her again. After a moment, she wasn't sure whether to smile or cry. "You're not letting go, are you?" She didn't answer. "Good. Don't," she told her. Eventually she would have to, and she would drive her home.

The next morning, Brittany's grandfather arrived, and the suitcases were packed into his car. She carried the box, wouldn't let it go. In the passenger seat, she kept it on her lap, wrapped safely in her arms. She hadn't said a word since her grandfather had arrived. When he sat in the driver's seat, he looked at her, sitting there quietly staring at the box top. He waited a moment.

"I know how hard this is, how it's going to be. But I want you to know something. If you ever want to come home, you call, and I'll come get you. No questions asked." She didn't speak, but after a beat, she nodded. "Ready?"She shook her head, but he knew it meant the opposite. He turned the key, and they drove, down the street, block after block, and when they passed the Lima city limits, she took a deep, deep breath.

THE END


End file.
